Um Momento de Luz
by letilovegood
Summary: Logo após a inesperada morte de Dumbledore, Harry está, como todos no castelo, ainda muito abalado. Mas em meio a toda essa tristeza e desespero, ele acaba tendo um instante de alívio. Breve, mas que com certeza, carregará consigo para sempre. - "Luna, Harry, dilátex, Hogwarts e tudo que você reconhecer aqui é obra de J.K. Rowling."
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Harry descia as escadas de mármore em frente à Mulher Gorda sozinho. Apenas acompanhado de sua capa de invisibilidade e de seu mapa do maroto, para evitar topar com Filch e também para evitar ser encontrado por qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele precisava ficar sozinho. Pelo menos por alguns minutos. Sem ninguém para lhe perguntar sobre sua viagem com Dumbledore, ou tentar lhe confortar a respeito de sua morte.

Ele precisava ficar sozinho para tentar assimilar tudo que havia acabado de acontecer e tudo que aconteceria em seguida. Esse caminho longo e tortuoso que se estendia a sua frente, a missão que Dumbledore lhe havia deixado...

Ele continuou andando. Sem se dar conta de para onde seus pés o estavam levando, sem se dar conta de como o castelo estava silencioso, escuro, carregado com o pesar de todos que o habitavam.

Então, de repente, algo finalmente o trouxe de volta ao presente: Um grito, um barulho metálico e no instante seguinte, ele estava esparramado no chão, com metade das pernas a mostra, seu mapa e sua varinha sumiram de suas mãos e foram parar longe.

-Harry? É você?

Ele conhecia aquela voz.

—Luna?

Sua capa voou de seu corpo. Ele se virou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e viu Luna Lovegood parada a sua frente, com um leve sorriso e uma expressão educadamente curiosa no rosto.

—O que você está fazendo aqui?—ele perguntou, soando um pouco mais rude do que pretendia, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

—Estava indo pescar algumas dilátex... Desculpe-me por ter me assustado. Você se machucou?

—Não, não. —ele respondeu. Um pouco confuso, surpreso e estranhamente aliviado por tê-la encontrado ali. Por algum motivo, quando ele mais queria ficar sozinho, Luna sempre aparecia e o fazia mudar de idéia.

Ela o ajudou a se levantar e lhe devolveu sua capa.

—E onde você estava indo?

—Ah— ele hesitou— só estava querendo espairecer um pouco. Sabe, ficar sozinho por alguns momentos...

—Entendo... —ela respondeu, franzindo ligeiramente a testa— Bom, nesse caso, é melhor eu ir logo e te deixar em paz. Boa noite.

Ela sorriu novamente e foi pegar uma rede dourada no chão, no lugar onde Harry havia caído. Aparentemente, era no que ele havia tropeçado.

—O que é isso?—ele se apressou em perguntar, para impedi-la de ir embora.

—Uma rede de pescar dilátex.—Luna respondeu—São muito pequenas, por isso não dá para pescar com vara.

—Ah, legal... —ele hesitou novamente— você quer companhia?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas

—Achei que quisesse ficar sozinho.

—Eu queria, mas, acho que pescar dilátex deve ser mais interessante do que ficar vagando pelo castelo de madrugada.

Ela sorriu radiante, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir também.

—Certamente que sim.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Harry e Luna foram andando lado a lado até o lago. Harry havia sugerido que eles se cobrissem com a capa, e ela concordou.

Não havia real necessidade de se esconder, uma vez que já estavam fora do castelo, mas Harry gostava de ter Luna perto dele, a simples presença dela já era um enorme conforto e a sua voz distante e sonhadora lhe dava a sensação de que não havia nada para se preocupar, era como se ela fosse um refúgio no meio de toda aquela tristeza, e a capa os obrigava a manter essa proximidade física.

Eles continuaram caminhando, conversando sobre tudo, desde o que exatamente eram dilátex— ele havia feito essa pergunta a ela assim que começaram a caminhar—e até sobre a morte de Dumbledore— ela era a única pessoa com quem ele não se importava de tocar no assunto.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram até o lago, ela saiu de baixo da capa e conjurou duas cadeiras com um aceno de varinha, deixando Harry ligeiramente surpreso e admirado.

—Muito bom—ele aprovou, sorrindo e analisando as elegantes cadeiras a sua frente, enquanto dobrava a capa.—eu não consigo fazer feitiços conjuratórios tão bem.

—Andei praticando... —ela respondeu, sorrindo distraída enquanto procurava por alguma coisa na bolsinha que trazia pendurada a um dos ombros.

Após alguns momentos, murmurando um "achei", ela finalmente puxou um frasquinho de geléia, cujo rótulo havia sido arrancado, contendo alguma coisa escura que Harry não pôde distinguir apenas com a luz do luar.

—O que é isso?—ele perguntou pela segunda vez naquela noite.

—Olhos de besouro...

—E para que servem?—ele perguntou, já ficando um pouco impaciente com sua falta de informação.

—Você vai ver—ela respondeu vagamente, batendo no frasco com a varinha e fazendo a tampa saltar para cima.

Ele não podia negar que às vezes, Luna era um pouco irritante, e Ron com certeza concordaria.

Sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, com os braços cruzados, ele observou ela enfiar a mão no frasco, pegar um punhado de olhinhos pretos e brilhantes e jogá-los no lago.

Eles boiaram por alguns instantes, apenas distinguíveis por seu brilho sobre a superfície escura do lago, mas alguns segundos depois, uma enorme quantidade de pequenos peixinhos azuis vibrantes apareceu, Harry quase caiu da cadeira.

—Rápido, apanhe-os!— Luna disse, com um grande sorriso no rosto, lhe entregando a rede dourada.

Ele agarrou a rede, ainda afetado pela repentina aparição dos peixes, e pegou o máximo de dilátex que conseguiu.

Luna tomou a rede da mão dele e contemplou, sorrindo, os peixinhos que se debatiam inutilmente uns sobre os outros.

—Você é bom nisso, Harry— ela disse, sorrindo para ele. Seus dentes eram tão brancos e perfeitos, que pareciam ter uma espécie de luz própria, o que fazia com que sempre que ela sorrisse, Harry não conseguisse evitar de fazer o mesmo, enquanto sentia uma estranha sensação no estômago que ele já conhecia...

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes, sorrindo um para o outro. Harry não podia deixar de desviar os olhos dela e não o fez, nem quando ela parou de sorrir e jogou os peixes dentro de outro frasco de geléia, maior que o anterior e cheio até a metade com água.

Ele imaginou se ela não teria feito isso de propósito, e perguntou, um pouco constrangido, apenas para quebrar o silêncio:

—Hm, o que você vai fazer com eles?

—Nada. Pelo menos não aqui em Hogwarts. Mas meu pai faz uma ótima sopa com eles, sabe?

Atrás de Luna, o horizonte estava começando a tingir de um tom rosado.

—Acho melhor voltarmos— ela disse, olhando em volta, parecendo tão constrangida quanto ele. O que era estranho, pois Harry não conseguia imaginar o que poderia deixar Luna Lovegood constrangida...

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou ali parado, olhando para ela, imaginando se ela não se sentia da mesma forma que ele próprio sentia. Não só naquele momento, mas à várias semanas, talvez até anos antes. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo quando havia se apaixonado por Luna, mas ele nunca tivera tanta certeza a respeito dos seus sentimentos em relação a ela, como tinha agora.

Ela olhou para ele novamente com uma expressão séria e um pouco preocupada, como se implorasse que ele parasse de encará-la e dissesse algo que acabasse logo com aquele silêncio constrangedor.

Mas ele não disse. Ao invés disso, se aproximou ainda mais dela, enquanto ela ficava parada, segurando o frasco de geléia cheio de dilátex ao lado do corpo, olhando para ele,ainda com os olhos arregalados, aparentemente sem reação.

Harry aproximou o rosto do dela lentamente, dando tempo para que ela se afastasse se quisesse. A útima coisa que ele queria era pegá-la de surpresa e por tudo a perder.

Ela não se afastou nem se aproximou, apenas fechou os olhos, esperando o que aconteceria em seguida e o beijo que ele tanto imaginara deitado em sua cama de dossel finalmente aconteceu, superando tudo que ele pudesse ter esperado ou imaginado. Foi melhor do que seu beijo com Cho, foi melhor do que seu beijo com Gina e ele achou que não teria um beijo como aquele novamente. Talvez porque ele não voltaria a Hogwarts, talvez porque ele poderia não sobreviver à busca pelas horcruxes— na verdade ele tinha quase certeza de não o faria— ou talvez porque não poderia haver outro momento tão perfeito como aquele, por mais que ele tivesse a oportunidade de beijá-la novamente.

Depois de alguns segundos, ou talvez até horas, Harry não saberia dizer, eles finalmente se separaram, com um estralo.

—Eu não sabia... —ela sussurrou, sorrindo, confusa, mas feliz.

Harry sorriu de volta, dessa vez não em razão do sorriso dela, mas do que acabara de acontecer.

—Acho melhor voltarmos— ele disse, oferecendo o braço a ela.


End file.
